Prologue
by oXSapphireHeartXo
Summary: (The only reason it is rated for teen, is only because of a certain part of later in the story may be too violent and may offend some people.) This is basically a different version of Erin Hunter's Warriors series. About a cat named Sapphireheart (in warrior name) who when she was a kit, something terrible happens to her, and she seems to slip into an endless depression.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

A half-moon glowed in the starry indigo sky, casting a silver glare upon the ThunderClan camp. Moonstone lay in her nest, awaiting for her kits to be born. A fox-colored tom-Foxtail, touched his nose to moonstone's light beige fur. "Hold on, Moonstone, it's almost over." he said soothingly. Featherwhisker, ThinderClan's medicine cat, looked at her and said, "He's right, not too long. I'm sure there's only one more." He responded. She gave one last push, and the final kit lay on the moss bedding, it's fur unbelievably long, and light misty-blue colored fur. She lifted her head to look down at her kits, one white with silver stripes, another black, with a strange indigo shine. _How strange..._ She thought.

Just then, Featherwhisker let out a small gasp, and gave a surprised , yet confused look at the misty-blue kit. At that same moment, his tail fluffed up, and he looked upwards, looking twice his normal size. Foxtail and moonstone looked at him with frightened eyes, but then featherwhisker looked down at the misty-blue kit, turned her on her side to show them that she had already opened one eye. "Could that be an omen?" moonstone asked featherwhisker. "I do believe it was." he responded. Then, a blue-gray she-cat slipped into the den. "May the clan visit the kits?" she asked, dipping her head to Foxtail as she slipped by. "Yes, Bluestar," she answered. Before other cats came to visit, featherwhisker went out and yowled to the clan; "Two toms and a she-kit!"

Bluestar looked at the kits. "they have strange colors, what will you name them?"

"This one," pointing her nose to the silver-and-white tabby, "Skykit, and this one," she said angling her ears to the indigo-black tom, "Nightkit. "And this one, " she looked into the kits' sapphire-blue eye. "Sapphirekit." she said finally. Foxtail touched his nose to hers, and sat up.

Graykit was looking over at them. "Can I see them?" he asked, eagerly. Moonstone looked to her kits, to him, and said, "Of course." He trotted over and examined the three kits. "they're really cute," he commented.

Pale dawn light shed over the clearing, as her clanmates came in one-by-one to see her kits. _I wonder what destiny lies anhed_ _of them…_

**Please Do not mind that it wasn't that good, it's my first one and if anybody can give me any tips, that would be great. Thanks for reading!**

**WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, THE**** RIGHTFUL**** OWNER AND WRITER IS ERIN HUNTER.**


	2. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Sapphirekit moved around in her moss nest, listening to the voices around her. A soft voice sounded near her; "Sapphirekit, why don't you open your eyes?" "Come on, Sapphirekit, it's great!" Another voice told her. "We're going to see the camp!" She peeked open one eye, and closed it immediately. A deeper voice said something around her; "You almost did it, come on." finally, she opened both her eyes to see a dazzling light. "Wow, it emis /emgreat!" Her brother, Skykit walked up to her, tapping her ear with his white-and-silver tabby tail. She saw the black fur of her other brother, Nightkit, lurking behind Moonstone. Her father, Foxtail came up and began to groom her. Moonstone two complaining kits. "Do we have to beem that/em glossy?" Skykit complained. "I won't be satisfied until you look glossy enough to be a puddle." Moonstone said to him between licks. "Yeah, and I won't be a puddle until I've found a flock of flying hedgehogs." He replied. Sapphirekit bounced away from Her father. "can we go out yet?" she asked. "Oh, I suppose so." Moonstone said, getting to her paws. strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"(Work In Progress ;D)/span/strong/p 


End file.
